


Forever the SpokesMAN

by BabyKlingon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ageism, Feminism, Gen, Racism, Sexism, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon
Summary: Graham is fed up with the way on all their adventures he is the one anybody wants to listen to when he’s only a caretaker!





	Forever the SpokesMAN

Graham was moodily pacing the moon kicking up the dust, his face beetroot red to match the sky, he paused to swivel round “But he _already_ has two PhDs.” Graham yelled pointing to Ryan “ _She_ is doing her PhD.” He wheeled round to point the finger to Yasmin “ _You_ have lived thousands of years and probably have countless PhDs and Time Lords have bigger brains then humans in the first place! AND I didn't even do A-Levels I only did O-Levels _which I failed-_ ”

The Doctor step closer and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder “Yes, but Graham, you are the only one they will listen to throughout _all_ of human history.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished boxsetting a series with Mary Beard (Love her!) made me realise how many problems the doctor is gonna have! After a conversation with Asparagusmama we've got a series of ficlits underway, pay attention Chris Chibnall! LOL! :P


End file.
